Twinkling Lights in the Night Sky
by jessicaaday
Summary: What would have happened if Schmidt and Elizabeth hadn't come up and interrupted Nick and Jess' roof breakfast? Set during at the end of 2x24 "Winston's Birthday". Contains spoilers.


**Twinkling Lights in the Night Sky**

* * *

**Summary:** What would have happened if Schmidt and Elizabeth hadn't come up to the roof and interrupted Nick and Jess' roof breakfast?

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I know, I know, I'm awful. I promised to update my other fics, but honestly, I haven't had the time. I won't bore you with the details but it consists of mainly college related stuff. Although, I have been around, reading all of your fics and they are all so brilliant! It's also nice to see a bunch of new roomfriends, so hey there guys! Anyway! Nick and Jess have been handled SO WELL this season, it's ridiculous, and I just couldn't resist writing this. The stuff from the episode isn't exactly the same, but it's pretty close!

Also, if you get alerts from me - 'Roof.' is this fic!

**Spoilers:** Up to 2x24 "Winston's Birthday".

**Disclaimer:** I don't own New Girl. Although, I would like a Nick Miller, and he can make me breakfast and whatnot (just not the egg... or pie... or grapefruit.

* * *

The cool LA breeze hit Jess as she opened the door to the roof. It was 1:22am. Nick had texted her telling her to go up to the roof… Well, she assumed that's what he meant, seeing the text only read the word "Roof." As her eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings, she saw what was in front of her.

There he was. Leaning over the table fixing the position of the flower he'd placed in a beer bottle. Very Nick Miller.

Stepping forward towards him, she felt in shock. Nick Miller – a romantic, who would have guessed it? But right now… She knew what she felt; she felt under dressed. Dressed in her blue striped pyjamas and one of her pink robes, but at least she was warm. Jess could tell that Nick had made an effort. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a white top underneath and a pair of his dark jeans (or were they his only dark jeans?)

* * *

He needed to make this right. He couldn't do this with her. He needed her to know he was alright, and he needed her to know how much she really meant to him.

He really hoped she wasn't already asleep. Hitting send on the message, he sighed deeply. Making the final preparations to the table decorations, he hoped she would come. He needed to see her… Otherwise, that would be a waste of a perfectly good meal (which no doubt, he'd end up eating by himself, which was not the way he'd planned).

Hearing the door creaking, he looked up.

There she was. Beautiful as ever. To him, it didn't matter what she was wearing, she looked just as amazing in her pyjamas as she did in her favourite dress. Feeling like he could stare forever, and felt like he was doing so… And then realising she was moving towards him, he felt the sudden need to explain himself.

* * *

"This was the breakfast I was going to give you this morning."

Nick immediately started panicking. _What if she doesn't like it? What if she thought this was a one-time thing? I might as well run now and never look back._ But she kept walking towards him, a small smile appearing on her face.

As she kept walking, she felt like crying. This was the sweetest thing anyone had done for her. Sure, Russell and Sam had done nice things for her in their relationships, hell, even Spencer had (_I mean, it had been 6 years… He surely did something sweet, right? Oh god, why can't I think of anything?_) But this gesture… It struck something inside. Looking into Nick's eyes, which were following her closely, she could see them glistening, full of the same emotion that had been there a lot more recently – well, of what she's noticed.

"Hey, um… I hope my Dad didn't get in your head." _Because you're perfect… for me._

"No… Um, no. I feel…" Nick stammered looking down at his feet. Lifting his head back up, he realised how close him and Jess now were. "…alright. He was right. And by that," He said quickly to stop Jess from interrupting, "I mean… I am a lazy, drunk, cable stealer. Although, I didn't technically steal it, I only borro—"

He's stopped by Jess stepping forward and giving him a soft kiss on the lips, just like the one she'd given him a few weeks ago just before the incident when they'd broken Schmidt's fish tank.

"Thank you for breakfast, Nick." She mumbled against his lips. Giving him another quick peck, she looked down at the food again, while rubbing her fingers on his upper arms. "Wow, I really don't know if I can manage that much egg. Care to join me, Miller?"

* * *

"I'm sorry for storming off earlier. I should have let you say what you wanted to say to me. I wanted to stay, it's just… your Dad had already threatened to kill me." Nick lifted his head up from where he'd been staring in the eggs, his eyes darted across Jess face until settling on her lips, and then her eyes.

"It's okay, Nick." She said, reaching across and placing her hand on top of his. He rubbed his thumb across the tops of her fingers. "I know you were hurt… I know how much Dad's mean to you… It's fine." And shot him a small smile. "And I mean, you made up for it with this awesome breakfast."

Nick began to laugh softly.

"Seriously! This is awesome. I'm letting you do all the cooking around here now I know your secret."

* * *

"So, um, this morning, last night… It was fun. Well, before your Dad turned up." Nick smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose it was… But, um, I was hoping we could maybe… do it again sometime? Maybe minus the Dad part?" Jess threw Nick a wink.

"Hmmmm… I think I'd be okay with that, and I'm pretty sure that can be arranged. And definitely without your Dad this time, Jess. Him asking me about girls… Well, it's safe to say that's one of the most uncomfortable experiences I've had in my life."

"About that… What did you even say to him?!"

"I might have made up this girl, called Yolanda Winston, and she might have been the exact opposite of you. Like, in every single way." Nick laughed nervously. "Then, I don't know, your Dad might have said I was a catch and so that might have been why I said we slept together…"

Trailing off, Nick looked into Jess' eyes. Her face had turned to realisation, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"When I rung Dad earlier, he mentioned a 'Yolanda Winston'… Needless to say, it confused me rather a lot… But he also said that you liked this 'Yolanda Winston', "a lot"." She said using air quotes. "And that he didn't know what to do next…"

"Jess, you didn't think I'd just sleep with you just for the fun of it, did you? Well, that too, but yes..." Nick said, pausing grabbing onto her hand, "I really like you, Yolanda Winston. I MEAN! Jessica Day. Um, sorry about that, I get you two mixed up, it's just that you're SO similar."

Jess reached over and hit his arm playfully with her other hand.

"Jess, do you want to go to Cece's wedding with me? You know, as a… Um… date?" The words flew out of Nick's mouth faster than he knew he could talk.

Jess' eyes began to bug out, because of the shock. Nick couldn't ask her on a proper date but could ask her to a wedding… And she was fine with that. It was probably that damn towel she was wearing, anyway.

"Of course I will, ya ninny." She smiled at him softly. Patting the top of their hands, she sighed. "Well, I need to get some sleep. I've got a date tomorrow and I'm being Maid Of Honor at my best friend's wedding – it's basically the biggest day of my life."

She slipped her hand out from under his, and placed it on his shoulder. "Thank you again for the breakfast, I'll see you tomorrow, Nick." And with that, she kissed him on the cheek and began to head for the door.

Being spun round in a hurry, with a quick tug to her arm, she came face to face with Nick.

"Goodnight, Day."

He moved his head towards her and gave her passionate, yet soft kiss. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together, just like they had done months ago, after the game of True American, after the kiss that changed their relationship for good… and for the better.

Closing her eyes, she whispered softly. "Goodnight, Miller."

She sure didn't know what the hell this was or what they were to each other but what they did know was they cared for each other, heck… even loved each other, but no matter what they labelled it, it was the start of something awesome.

* * *

**Rate, review, whatever you think this deserves, haha! It was just something that wouldn't leave my head so here you are. **

**(Also, I have a bunch of prompts I thought of that people could use, if they wanted! If you want me to post any just let me know... Find me on tumblr as jessicaaday, or PM me!)**

**Thank you for reading, lots of love! Zoe xo**


End file.
